1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular lighting and filtering system for a clean room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a variety of lighting and filtering arrangements which can be readily installed in a clean room or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,578 shows a combination lighting and filtering assembly adapted to be suspended from the ceiling structure of a clean room wherein a pair of lighting members are secured on a cradle which can be pivoted into and out of position beneath the filter media in the assembly to accommodate installation and removal of the lighting members and the filter media. In the typical clean room installation, a plurality of such combination assemblies are suspended from a grid in the ceiling structure of the room. However, since the lighting requirements of the room generally determine how many combination assemblies are used in any particular installation, it has usually been necessary to install additional filter units which do not incorporate any lighting elements to maintain the desired airflow through the room. Consequently, in some installations this has complicated routine installation and replacement procedures due to the additional clamps and the like required to assemble the installation. Moreover, since a specified number of the combination assemblies are to be used in each installation, the assemblies generally cannot be used interchangeably with the filtering assemblies in the event one of those components is unavailable.